kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuh 10
"You thought I was dating Nigel Uno? Puh-lease!" '--Numbuh 10 to Lizzie in ''Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y..' Numbuh 10 the cousin of Numbuh 1, as her father is his mother's long-lost brother. She is the leader of Sector L and is a news anchorwoman for the KND Nightly News. She is a pretty girl whom Numbuh 2 seems to have a big crush on. She befriends Lizzie in Operation: H.O.L.I.D.A.Y., talking about a number of embarrassing facts about Numbuh 1, much to Numbuh 1's chagrin. She makes her debut in ''Operation: C.O.U.C.H.. She is also seen in the audience in Operation: I.T. 'Appearance:' She usually wears a green shirt, white skirt, and white shoes. When on vacation, she wears a red sarong, a blue dress, and white sandals with red straps. She has emerald green eyes and orange hair, usually tied in a ponytail. On the right side of her face she has a beauty mark. 'Fanfiction:' 'Gamewizard2008's Universe:' In Gamewizard's universe, her name is Evangeline Allison Roberts, and she is the long-lost Princess of the Sea, the blood-daughter of Kyogre Neptune. She made her biggest appearance in Operation: DUTCHMAN, when she went with Kade and Sector V to the Bermuda Triangle, wear they were ambushed by Davy Jones and his crew, kidnapping Eva. Onboard the Flying Dutchman, Jones showed Eva her waterbending powers. When she escaped via magic mirror, she waas reunited with her friends, and they returned to her home, where Oshus revealed her origins in Oceana. She and her friends then had to go on a quest to find the Seven Ocean Talisman and awaken the Sea Crown to defeat Jones. Upon the way, she hatched the egg of her blood-brother, Manaphy, Prince of the Sea, and the two found a quick bond. They later learned that Oshus was secretly the Ocean King, Kyogre, after the first Kraken attack. Oshus insists that Eva must remain in Oceana forever after Jones is defeated, but after Eva gets the Phantom Sword, she threatens him with it, saying that she'll do what she wants, and she'll decide her own destiny. After doing so, she admitted her feelings to Numbuh 11.0, and the two kissed. 'Buddygirl1004's Universe' In Morgan's Universe, Numbuh 10's name is Evangeline Lucille Roberts, also known in Video Games as Evan Lucky Rogers. Eva is a smart girl and also a wiz at playing video games. In the one-shot "Bonding", it is revealed that she is Numbuh 74.239's cousin. It also reveals that she is a major comic book and Harry Potter geek. In the one-shot "Shopping" it shows that despite her geeky nature she has a fashionable side and drags Numbuh 11.0 to the dress department at Macy's. Relationships: Ben Lagoon Eva and Ben are close, Ben is like Eva's little brother despite them only being 5 months apart. Eva always has Ben's back and tries to help him remember his homework. Eva also plays a major roll in trying to get him and Jess together. Claudia Cainteoir Claudia and Eva are cousins. Eva's mother, Ellen, is Claudia's father's, Carson's, little sister. The two are inseparable and both are trying to get Ben and Jess to confess their feeling for each other. Claudia also confessed in Eva about her crush on George and Eva has been trying to get the two together ever since with the help of Jess. Stone Summers Stone is very protective over the girls of Sector L, he once saved Eva's life when she was almost kidnapped coming home from a late night at the tree house. George Cuthail Eva and George are good friends. She and Jess are constantly trying to get him and Claudia together. Jack Daniels Eva and Jack are dating. Jezebel Jones Eva is one of her best friends and the two plus Claudia are really close together since boys outnumber the girls Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Sector Leaders Category:Operatives Category:Minor Characters Category:Benders Category:Main Characters Category:KND Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages